


if i die don't wake me, cause you were more than just a dream

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: writing exercises [5]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: (out of my league - fitz and the tantrums)
Relationships: Dwayne Pipe/Alan Probe
Series: writing exercises [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194113





	if i die don't wake me, cause you were more than just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> probably important to clarify that none of these drabbles are interconnected in any way and also they are BARELY canon compliant. like. hardly. if you didnt guess that one already. enjoy!

"For some reason, I'm attracted to you."

Alan flinched. His feet grounded into cement, mouth opening and closing as he scrambled for the proper words to respond to... that. Dwayne stood in front of him, still towering over him as always. Cigar smoke raised into the air before he dropped it and stubbed it out with his toe, humming softly.

The surgeon finally grounded himself. "You're not the only one." A pause. "Wait- No- I meant, like, I like you too- God, I'm horrible at this."

Dwayne leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alan's forehead. "You're doing fine, sweetheart."


End file.
